The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera given the cultivar name of ‘Shimmer’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Shimmer’ was bred to be a miniature Heuchera for small pots that is ever-blooming. Heuchera ‘Shimmer’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B360-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘B369-1’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B360-2’, the new cultivar has leaves that are green rather than black, darker pink flowers, a stronger veil.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘B369-1’, the new cultivar has green leaves rather than purple leaves, pink flowers rather than purple and white, a stronger veil, and a denser crown.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Peppermint’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,563, the new cultivar has a stronger veil.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small, strong veiled, blue green leaves,        2. short flowering stems,        3. pink flowers,        4. small, mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.